winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Winx Club Fan:Stella
. . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. BOOOOOOO Welcome sorry your talkbox was brokenyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 09:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) here i will do teach you go and see your template template:tiff.then click edit.then you can see what i did.yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 09:05, May 1, 2012 (UTC) here do you want a new talkboxyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 09:17, May 1, 2012 (UTC) template:tiff .is your talkbox yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 11:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) to create a page like that go to winx.wikia.com/wiki/special:createpage | } }} ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar ♥♥♥'''Talk♥♥♥'] 12:49, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Umm...No! Pakistan is a country! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 12:45, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 05:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for nice words! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 04:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh? Sorry! But i am forgot what you were need.Give me colors and photos.(Do not worry,I will do not say anything!) ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 04:49, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry...I can not do.Because my computer has founded a stupid problem.So i will do tomorrow. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 07:37, May 11, 2012 (UTC) nope almost all wiki have talkboxes and do yuo want userboxessarah magic winx 11:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) pls dont put fan art on my wiki.they are useless.and here you are uploading pictures that are already here and DO YUO WANT USERBOXES.If you want i can make for you.just give me one userbox color and textcolor and the images and what you want to write in.and please do not upload photos on my talkpage. do you want userboxes is my ? so answersarah magic winx 11:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) do you want to say this user admires stella Hi im Shannon and I am new on here so can you please help me!! Bloomroxymagicwinx 14:03, May 14, 2012 (UTC) spkeates How do you do the talk box?? Bloomroxymagicwinx 14:55, May 14, 2012 (UTC)spkeates Hope this is useful. You may want to contact Joanna as she added the first 3 images at the top. I noticed you added the two at the bottom and I was wondering if you knew the names of who they were, because they didn't have names labelled at the bottom like the first three. +y@talk 08:57, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok...! First go here Save any image from there and open it on Paint.Now make clothes or anything with Brush or Lines and color it.Save it! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 09:02, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ok and what level cant u pass.and what are colors of the sign.gimme 2.and what u will say gimme 2 I WILL DO THE SIGN TO MMOROW.IT IS BECAUSE MY TIME WILL BE OVER IN 15 MINUTSroxy fan sarah 13:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC) 'i can understand.but she too doesnt add any images so that we too can take our revenge.ohhh!Usrehana 13:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC) HUH!stinky level.you mean fog?roxy fan sarah 13:02, May 18, 2012 (UTC) that zombie is the easiest.i won dr zomboss.i got all achievements.the toughest one is the yeti zombie.roxy fan sarah 13:07, May 18, 2012 (UTC) '''hmm not revenge but i m kinda angry with her....hmmmmm..Usrehana 13:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) hmmm... i too dont like messin up wid people but i cant control my anger looks like i suffer from blood pressure! but i wanna b friends wid her.:Dby d way were r u from?Usrehana 14:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC) hey can u just teach me how to make a talk box?Actually fatimah is offline oderwise she would had told meUsrehana 14:59, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Winx Club Fan:Stella-Hello can we change the pic once we add it on the talk box?Usrehana 05:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) style="color: #ff0006;"> il numero perfetto]] 07:21, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Calm down! IDK??? I designed them... normally??? Actually I use Internet codes and a few tricks... RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:35, May 24, 2012 (UTC) in your userboxes template and I'll delete them!}} Slogans can be added if you want because it's your sign! Like I have my own slogan on the sign! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 03:15, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I knew it 'cause my younger brother loves Dragon Ball serires. But I don't interest it much. It's fighting manga/anime after all... And with yor signature, create a template page, not the whole page! Search on the main page. I had created a guide about those, why don't you guys ever spend a second looking over that page? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 23:47, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I see that you're a fan of DBZ, too! I am a fan of Stella also. If you need help with any of these wikias just contact me But why? Are not you making your own fairies? ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar ♥♥♥'''Talk♥♥♥'] 05:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I Dont know..... ♥♥♥♥♥♥Stella♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Stella Believix!!!♥♥♥♥ let'ssee.areyou on deviantartroxy fan sarah 07:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) '''heyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!please join thelements.wikia.com' it's a wiki were u create OC's and clubs and all fanart.pls join.roxy fan sarah 14:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I saw ur profile pic. I am a dbz fan too.JustJane AnimationMadness XD 05:31, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Gogeta? u mean Vegeta? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 05:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry, now I remember. Gogeta-fusion of goku n vegeta. I completely forgot! I used to watch it long ago. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 05:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I like future trunks too. Yeah, sure! Now only registered user will be able to edit on ur talkpg. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 05:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! who's ur fav character? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 05:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) How U doing? EloiseWinx 03:34, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Mine r- 1.Gohan, 2.Future Trunks, 3.Goku JustJane AnimationMadness XD 04:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't know much about him. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 04:57, June 1, 2012 (UTC) SARAH hyderbadges mean nothing.they are useless.i dont care about them.i want to just clean the wiki and remove unnecessery things.and rankings are useless I watched to it, but it's no more on tv in my country.Dreammaster13666 Dark Lord of the Elves Belgium.Dreammaster13666Dark Lord of the Elves Belgium is a small kingdom in west-europe.Dreammaster13666Dark Lord of the Elves Thanxxx....JustJane AnimationMadness XD 03:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) i am just happy cus i am seen in the Special:Leaderboard i'm in #16.SARAH hyder always talk to me:D! Why hello there. Hi to you too. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:54, June 4, 2012 (UTC) i mean now users are doing bad so rose is locking the pages.but she missed a few!but now she is waiting for the pages to be completed! SARAH hyder im late to do fan art reply!] It's not weird at all! I'm not the only adult that likes winx (though I admit, I'm not as interested as I once was). SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:39, June 4, 2012 (UTC) then click Save. That'll help me much on cleaning up, okay?}} helloSARAH hyder 15:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) hello i'm online ok.just need to say how does my sign looks like it's a sign.sign are small.and pls replySARAH hyder 16:59, June 5, 2012 (UTC) there we go